Deleting Sheldon - Halloween Horror
by Warriorcreed
Summary: This is just a Halloween horror story, just to creap the reader out. There is a character death so it is rated 'M'. I will probably start a series of these stories and anyone is invited to join in using this prompt.


**A/N: This takes place near the beginning of Season 8.**

 **Deleting Sheldon - Halloween Horror**

Penny had too much time on her hands, her acting career was at a standstill and she even had decided to look for a paying job, taking Bernadette up on a offer to apply at her company. Penny was tired of freeloading on everybody and even though she thought she didn't have a chance at getting the job at Bernadette's company, she was going to put herself out there and try for once in her life. But right now, she was doing nothing and like anyone who was a little bored, she started to think about things to do. Since Halloween was right around the corner, the next month in fact, the thought of scaring someone came immediately to mind, and who best to scare than the two men across the hall, especially the tall one who gave her so much grief. A smile came to her face, scaring them would be so easy, they had made her kill every spider they had encountered since she moved in and now it was time for her revenge.

Penny found the perfect costume on the internet, it was made for a small dog, and when put on the animal the black furry body with the eight legs coming out made the animal look like a huge spider at first glance. Add to that, the dog would immediately come to the person who saw it and that the legs moved as the dog moved, it was bound to scare the crap out of every person who first saw it. That alone made Penny a little concerned about doing this little scare to Leonard, they had been engaged for a couple months now and since then she was really enjoying the new intensity of her relationship with him. However, what made her decide to do it anyway, was that Sheldon was always first in the bathroom each morning, complaining that he never wanted to use the bathroom after Leonard, until it was properly aired out. The thought of Sheldon screaming like a girl and wetting himself made her smile, she never really got over her anger at him after hearing all the details of the North Pole trip, the thought of that jerk keeping her sweetheart there a couple more months in that dangerous environment because he was to much of baby to admit he was wrong. His selfishness just made her want to go all Nebraska on him, and then, if that wasn't enough, there was the torturing Leonard with the sweater. She would never forget that and if Leonard hadn't torn the thing up, Penny knew she would have made Sheldon wear it for a week to make sure he knew the difference between his psychosis of an itching brain and the real itching pain caused by that sweater. No scaring the crap out of Sheldon would make her feel better and had to be done, she thought.

But there was the problem, she couldn't spare Leonard because if he found out he wouldn't let her do it, he had become like an older brother to Sheldon, and tended to moderate what anyone tried to do to him. Leonard's caring for people was one of the reasons she loved him, but sometimes someone like Sheldon just deserved it, so Penny had to risk scaring Leonard too. In the end, Penny accepted that if she was to scare the crap out of the big baby, she risked her fiancé too, this little stunt would be just too perfect, and she knew she had to go through with it.

Getting Cinnamon from Raj had been easier that Penny had thought, she just went over to visit him and played with the dog, asking if she could have it stay over at her place for a day or two because she wanted to find out if she wanted a pet. The next part was the waiting, she had to make sure the boys were asleep before she sneaked in with their spare key and planted the little dog in their bathroom. Then there was also the little trouble with Cinnamon at first, the dog being scared of the costume when Penny brought it out, but finally calming after Penny got it on her, the dog not being able to see how it was dressed and calming down quite a bit because of it.

So it was 1 AM when Penny finally opened the door to 4A, walking in bare feet as she carried the dog now turned spider, trying to not make any noise. She made it to the bathroom, getting the dog in and then closing the door. She then turned back to the front door, again going quietly in her bare feet, but not leaving before setting up a video camera on one of the boys shelves. Carefully she began setting the timer set to begin recording at 6 AM sharp, with the ability to record the next four hours of the bathroom door, she was then set. It was after she was done, Penny smiled, everything was in place, but now she also found she was very tired and walked to the boys couch to just sit a moment.

Penny only closed her eyes a second when she heard the moaning from the hallway to the boy's rooms, it sounding like something suffering and Penny immediately became alert. She got off the couch and moved closer to the hallway, the moaning now more like someone in pain and as she got closer to the hallway the source of the sound became clear. Penny was surprised, the noise was coming from the bathroom, but a dog didn't make noise like that, it sounded too human, so she went to the door to find out its source.

Penny slowly opened the bathroom door quietly, a little concerned something so unusual was happening and trying not to let the dog escape in the process. But as soon as she got her head through the opening, her hand shot up to her mouth to try and hold back the scream that demanded to be released from the horrible scene in front of her. There was a huge spider's web in the middle of the bathroom and trapped in the middle was Leonard, his skin a grayish tint, his almost lifeless eyes staring out hollow sockets while an huge arachnid was on top of him sucking the liquids from his body as it fed. It was the most horrible thing Penny had ever seen in her life and she froze in primordial fear at the scene in front of her.

Penny was staring trying to catch her breath, when Leonard's eyes slowly turned to her, the life slowly draining from them, and with his last words he whispered, "Run Penny."

Penny was so terrified, torn between trying to do something for Leonard and running for her life, the spider stopping its feeding and looking at her with all its eyes making the decision for her. Penny pulled her head out of the room and slammed the door behind her standing there a second, in shock, not believing what she saw until she saw the door knob turn. She ran to the front door, grabbing the door knob, the terror running through her whole body and she found it wouldn't turn, she was trapped. Penny slowly turned to see the giant spider coming towards her, then her eyes turned to the open bathroom door and her nearly dead boyfriend his mouth still trying to say 'RUN'. Penny was terrified and as the spider was just about to pounce on her she screamed "LEONARD!"

"Penny wake up, wake up honey, you're having a nightmare." Leonard's voice came through the fog of Penny trying to come into the world of the non-sleeping.

"Leonard you're alive!" Penny then wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck almost squeezing him so hard he couldn't breathe, as she cried.

"Penny calm down, it was a dream that's all." Leonard comforted her as she tried to loosen the grip she had around his neck.

Penny's grip slow decreased then finally she let go completely, to look at him, "It seemed so real, my god it was horrible Leonard."

"Well its over now, Penny why are you asleep on our couch, why aren't you in your bed?" He asked.

Penny looked around, she remembered coming there that night, but when did she fall asleep, and then a chill came over her. "Come back to bed with me, I won't be able to sleep after that dream….okay!" She pleaded.

Leonard just nodded and followed her across the hall to her bedroom, cuddling her as soon as they got under the covers and letting her fall to sleep immediately. Penny forgetting all about her plan to scare Sheldon and that she left Cinnamon in the guys bathroom. It was an hour later when Sheldon got up and went into the bathroom and got the big surprise.

It was almost noon before Penny and Leonard got up, Penny sleeping soundly in the arms of her boyfriend. They then took a shower together in Penny's bathroom that took way to long, leaving them both sexually satisfied. While back in the guys bathroom, the giant arachnid was just finishing feeding on the now dead Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper. The small dog had been spun in a cocoon for her eggs while human satisfied the giant spider's need to feed, so she now was ready to began to lay her eggs.

 **The End**

 **Additional Authors Note: This is a fictional supernatural Halloween horror story, so don't ask me where the spider came from, its magic. Also, I agree Sheldon is necessary for TBBT to be a hit and funny, but it doesn't mean I have to like him.**


End file.
